In modern world, heart conditions and diseases (e.g., cardiac arrest) has become one of the most prevalent issues around the world. Although many of those heart conditions has symptoms that can be detected by doctors, it often requires the patient to go to medical facilities for tests. Alternatively, portable medical equipment has been created. For instance, ECG sensors and processors may be embedded in a piece of clothing (e.g., a vest) worn by the patient to collect heart rate (HR) and ECG data. However, such portable medical equipment requires the patient to wear it regularly, making it inconvenient for everyday use.